warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pigeonfoot
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit = Pigeonkit |apprentice=Pigeonpaw |warrior=Pigeonfoot |mother = Tinycloud |father=Sparrowpelt |brothers=Quailfeather, Parsleyseed |sisters=Sunnypelt, Pebbleshine |mentor=Blossomheart |livebooks= Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks = Unknown }} Pigeonfoot is a gray-and-white she-cat. Pigeonfoot is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as part of Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt's second litter alongside Sunnypelt and Quailfeather as Pigeonkit, the first SkyClan kits to be born by the lake. As an apprentice, Pigeonpaw was mentored by Blossomheart, later earning her warrior name, Pigeonfoot. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :A ThunderClan patrol, consisting of Ivypool, Lionblaze, Fernsong, and Thornclaw arrives as Quailkit tumbles out of the nursery with Pigeonkit. Quailkit squeaks that there are invaders. Then Sunnykit scrambles out of the nursery, puffing out her kit-fluff. Quailkit shakes his crow-black ears and asks if they are rogues. Tinycloud says that they are ThunderClan warriors as she follows her kits out. Sunnykit mews that she thought ThunderClan warriors were like foxes. Quailkit corrects her, saying that's ShadowClan. Tinycloud tells her kits to be quiet, and they calm down. :Later, while Twigpaw's on patrol, Sparrowpelt talks fondly about his kits. The tom says that Pigeonkit and Sunnykit dared Quailkit to jump into the stream, despite just getting over his sniffles. When Violetpaw returns from finding the missing SkyClan cats, she is surprised to see so many cats in camp. She surveys the clearing, seeing Tinycloud on her back with Quailkit, Sunnykit, and Pigeonkit crawling over her. River of Fire : The Raging Storm :Pigeonpaw is seen training with Nectarpaw, practicing their battle moves, until they pause and watch the argument about ShadowClan invading their territory. She blinks, asking if ShadowClan is really invading, which another argument breaks out after Nectarpaw states that they aren't invading. :Later, during a Gathering, she is seen calling to a black-and-ginger apprentice, who blinks excitedly in return. She continues to walk with Blossomheart until she and her friends' mentors give them permission. She then bounds off to talk to her different Clan friends. :In the SkyClan camp she is seen eating a mouse with Palepaw along with the other apprentices. When Blossomheart tells her to rest, she stubbornly retorts that warriors get bellyaches, not apprentices. They then dart around, collecting broken stems to help fix the dens. :The apprentice is seen talking to Leafstar along with Palepaw, Sagenose, and Mintfur about moving back to the gorge. Palepaw then leans over towards her and whispers if the gorge is that far away. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :Pigeonfoot appears in the SkyClan camp demonstrating to Violetshine and Palesky how she had caught a bat out of the air the evening before. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : She is now a warrior named Pigeonfoot. in the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : She is now an apprentice named Pigeonpaw. Trivia Interesting facts *Pigeonfoot and her siblings have kittypet blood through Sparrowpelt and Clovertail. Mistakes *She has been mistakenly referred to as male. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Tinycloud: Father: :Sparrowpelt: Sisters: :Sunnypelt: :Pebbleshine: Brothers: :Quailfeather: :Parsleyseed: :Violetshine: Aunt: :Cherrytail: Uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-uncle: :Sandynose: Half-aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Grandmother: :Clovertail: Grandfather: :Unnamed tom: Great-grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Grandniece: :Needlepaw: Grandnephew: :Rootpaw: First cousins: :Duskpaw: :Blossomheart: :Hawkwing: :Cloudmist: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetflake: :Reedclaw: :Finleap: :Dewspring: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Горлицаde:Taubenpfote (S6)fi:Pigeonfootpl:Gołębia Stopa Category:SkyClan cats Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters